This invention relates to a multi-function pad device with a driving mechanism, which is an invention related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,714, entitled "Multi-function Cushion and Its Assemblies".
The pad device according to the present invention can provide various useful functions by varying the assembling method; it not only can be used for recreation purposes on water, but also can be used by a lifeguard and an aquatic product raiser. Further, such device can also be used on the snow, the beach and the lawn.
In currently used recreation equipment, there are not many pieces of equipment that can provide multiple functions. For instance, the currently used recreation equipment for use on water include a ring-shaped buoy, an air bed, an inflatable rubber boat, a water bicycle for two persons, and other buoys made of foam materials; most of the aforesaid pieces of equipment are formed into a fixed form for only a single useful purpose without providing any variation and without much recreation. For example, the ring-shaped buoy can only be used for floating one person or two persons at the most; the air bed (or inflation bed) can only be used by a person to lie thereon and float on the water without providing more fun on the water. The inflatable rubber boat, the water bicycle for two persons and other foam material buoys each can only provide one recreation use. It appears that the one piece of equipment for one type of recreation has been unable to satisfy the requirements of the present consumer, since the current consumers want limited economic means developed to its maximum utility, i.e., the principle that one object should provide more functions for economy's sake.